Switched: Silvercloud
by Fading Shadows
Summary: When Graystripe joined StarClan, he went to Millie, which made Silverstream angry. When Dustpelt joined, he fell in love with another StarClan cat. Silverstream and Ferncloud both wish they could relive their lives, find new amtes, and forget. When it truly happens, they both live the same life.
1. Into Each Other

Ferncloud creeped up on the plump mouse. She had been in StarClan for seasons now. She saw a mirror of water in front of her and sliced at the mouse with a claw before both of them drowned in the wall of water. "Nice catch," greeted another cat. Silverstream padded out. "Where were you?" Ferncloud asked. Silverstream sighed. "Trying to get Graystripe back to me." Ferncloud pushed the mouse with one paw over to Silverstream. "Wanna share?" She glumly nodded and sank down to the damp earth. "I know how it feels. I was separated from Dustpelt, remember?" Silverstream took a bite of the juicy mouse. "But when he died, he went right to you. Graystripe went right to Millie," she mumbled through a mouthful of prey. Ferncloud swallowed her bite. "Well, it was hard to get Millie to StarClan, even though she believed. She had formerly been a kittypet." Dustpelt clouded her mind. He had fell in love with Bluestar in StarClan, forgotten completely about who his mate was. "I wish we could go back to the Clans,and live there. Fall in love again, have a mate, have kits, and not care about Dustpelt when I got back." Silverstream took another bite. "Graystripe, too." Ferncloud took a final bite. "Well, we can wish and dream, but it will never happen." Suddenly, a blinding flash covered both the cats' sight. "What's happening?" asked Silverstream. Ferncloud yowled in confusion for an answer.

When the light cleared, she stood in a familiar forest. "ThunderClan!" Ferncloud yowled. Silverstream seemed close. Very close. "Where are you, Silverstream?" The silver she cat answered with Ferncloud's mouth. "We're one cat together. Silverstream, or Ferncloud, sat down. "What happened?" Silverstream wondered aloud. "I think our wish came true. But since we each had the same wish, we became one cat!" Ferncloud stared down at her pelt. It was a pale gray. "Okay. We need to first think of a name," said Silverstream. "How about Silverfern? Or Silvercloud?" Ferncloud hissed in annoyance. "No, it should be Fernstream." Silverstream snorted. "That sounds like a messy river," she meowed. Okay, let's bring logic to this matter," Silverstream said. "We are gray, so Silver would be better for a first name." Ferncloud sighed. It _did_ make sense. "Okay. And using two first names wouldn't be right, so-" "Wait!" Silverstream cut in. "Actually, what about Crowfeather? Crow was Crowfrost's first name, and Feather was Feathertail's first name, so..." Ferncloud purred. "Well, let's go with Silvercloud. It sounds better, anyway. Now, which Clan?" Silverstream, or, Silvercloud, flicked their tail toward RiverClan. Then we sighed together. "No. My name starts, so your Clan."

When they arrived, their plan was fixed on how to join. When they went through the thorn entrance, a jet black muscular tom jumped down from the Highledge. "Who are you?" he asked. We bowed. "I am Silvercloud." Our voices combined sounded quite nice. He looked suspiciously at us. "How come you have a warrior name, yet I do not recognize you?" We had planned for this. "I'm formerly of RiverClan. They never brought me to Gatherings and never mentioned me, but yesterday, they exiled me. They didn't like me because I can't catch fish. Only things like squirrels, or mice, or birds, and there aren't many of those in RiverClan." The tom's gaze softened. "Well, you're welcome here. I'm Nightstar. I'll introduce you to some of my warriors, Duckfoot and Frostbite. Evergreen, my deputy, will come and help you too." Evergreen was a name that surprised us, but we didn't show it. When he left, we huddled in the corner. "Now what?" Silverstream said through our mouth. "I think we should just wait for Evergreen and them. And when we're hunting, you drop your part of the body and let me take control." Silverstream nodded, then led us over to a brown tabby. "A good mate?" she whispered. I made us lick our shoulder. "Maybe. But don't go straight up. He may have a mate." Sure enough, a pretty tortioseshell she-cat with a swollen belly came out and licked the handsome tom. She looked his age, and he seemed to have an admiring look in his eyes. "See? Also, they think we are RiverClan. We'll have to wait a while before toms think about even being our friends." The brown tom noticed us and padded over. A white she-cat and an older blonde tom padded up. "I'm Evergreen," said the brown tom. "I'm Duckfoot, and that's Frostbite," said the blonde tom in a scraggly, rough voice, poking the pretty white she-cat with his tail. "your name's Duckfoot, but your name should be Burrpelt," she said. Duckfoot hissed playfully. "Anyway," said Evergreen loudly, "I'll show you to the warriors den."


	2. Love Is a Curse and a Blessing

Silverstream groaned as Ferncloud woke up. "Why do ThunderClan cats wake up so early?" groaned Silverstream. Ferncloud huffed. "Well, why do RiverClan cats wake up so late? Come on, furball!" A ginger tom with brown eyes about their size padded up. "Hey, Silvercloud! I'm Fireblaze!" the ginger tom looked around. "Like Firestar," Ferncloud whispered to, well, herself. A familiar scent filled Ferncloud's nostrils, and the two she-cats stepped back to let Duckfoot and Evergreen pass. "Evergreen is my brother. We were both kittypets. He decided to keep his name, but I went with Fireblaze!" He scratched the earth with his claws, looking uneasy talking about his past. "Well, Silvercloud, bye." He hurried away. "He's nice," purred Silverstream. Ferncloud gasped. "Him? We haven't even met everyone!" Silverstream purred. "Let's keep looking."

It was at that time when Ferncloud noticed something in the camp. A handsome dark gray tom sat on a branch of the fallen tree that had woven into camp. "Look at him," Ferncloud said. Silverstream turned their head to look at the tom. "Let's take a look at him." The idea of just living for a mate chilled Ferncloud, but she let Silverstream guide her over to the tom. "Hi! I'm Jaystone. You must be Silvercloud." Ferncloud nodded hello and sat down. "What do I do?" she asked. He flicked his tail to the entrance. "Want to go hunting?"

_Jaystone's POV_

Silvercloud was her name, right? Yes. He was too memorized by her beauty. And her heavenly voice. He saw her nearly silver pelt, her beautiful green blue eyes, and the way she stepped gracefully from one place to the other. "So, er, Silvercloud, do you think you're experienced enough to have an apprentice? I just was thinking..." his voice trailed off. Silvercloud purred. "I'd gladly take on an apprentice." He nodded and went on with her. They talked for a while, about RiverClan, ThunderClan, each other, and life. He knew she was his future mate. "Silvercloud, would you like to go, um, hunting tomorrow?" They had each caught loads of prey. "Sure!" she said happily. She bounced away.

Third Person

The day had been hard, having to deal with the same answers to Jaystone, or walk without stumbling, or asking questions without interrupting their other? Silverstream knew that she would not be able to adapt easily. But that;s okay. Jaystone was wonderful, and it was worth sharing a body with Ferncloud if it meant falling in love with him.

But Graystripe still hung in the back of her mind. Did he even notice she was gone, or did he even care? Did Graystripe not have any feelings for her? She missed the days before Featherkit and Stormkit had been born...


	3. Silver Who?

Angry yowls split the silent night air. Ferncloud ducked under a massive RiverClan tom as he charged forward to get Evergreen. She spotted Nightstar snarling at the RiverClan leader, Brookstar.

"How dare you desert a Clanmate!" he snarled. Nightstar seemed surprised, and alarm pulsed through Ferncloud. Silverstream must have been worried, too, because Ferncloud was suddenly aware the whole body was under her control. She pelted over to where Nightstar sat.

"Where's your deputy?" she asked, a hint of a growl in her voice. Nightstar stared.

"He's fighting your puny loner cat." Brookstar flicked her tail to a black tom fighting Evergreen. "Evergreen is our deputy," Nightstar growled. Brookstar flashed a fake look of surprise on her face. "Really? I thought he was just trying to make a mess of this battle. You never know with stray cats." Ferncloud growled under her breath.

"Now what was this I heard about us deserting a warrior?" Nightstar cleared his throat and shrugged toward Silverstream and Ferncloud. "Your warrior. She told us about what you did to her. Don't deny it." Brookstar let out an evil purr.

"You have a lying warrior. We had Silver_stone._ And she died moons ago." The dark brown she-cat flicked her tail dismissively. "You have such a horrible Clan."

Ferncloud was suddenly aware of a breath on her cheek. She turned to see Dustpelt. "Silverstone is with us. She speaks of how RiverClan treated her. She had just been a warrior when she died. Her body was never found." Ferncloud gasped as she realized he was but mist, and he swept away.

"I am Silverstone!" she blurted out. Brookstar stared at her, shock in her blue eyes.

"I pretended to die because of the way you treated me. I left. I thought I would never be a Clan cat again. I thought no Clan would take me in, You taught me that I was nothing but a mousetail! Then I just learned that RiverClan doesn't want cats, it wants cats that are strong, and fast. So what if I'm not the best?" She spoke these words, and a vision of Dustpelt came to her mind. Shaking it away, she headed away.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy. Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise I'll update more often from now on.**


End file.
